1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to detection of a marker dye band which is used to monitor the progression of biological macromolecules in gel electrophoresis.
2. Description of Prior Art
Probably the most powerful tool to study biological macromolecules such as DNA, RNA and proteins, is gel electrophoresis. Gel electrophoresis separates charged molecules on the basis of size and charge. (see Molecular Cloning 2nd edition Sabrook, Fritsch, Maniatis Cold Spring Harbor Laboratory Press 1989.) The progress of molecules through the gel is generally monitored by eye, by following the progress of marker dyes such as bromophenol blue or xylene cyanol FF. When the migration of the marker dye approaches the end of the gel, the voltage is turned off and the gel is analyzed.
Since the migration of molecules through the gel often times requires hours, an apparatus which can detect the marker dye as it approaches the end of the gel would be a great aid. Such a device would allow a gel to be run unattended, for example overnight, prevent over running a gel, and would allow marker dyes to always run the full length of the gel, thus obtaining the greatest resolution.